This invention relates generally to synthetic lubricant compositions and more particularly to synthetic oils which are adducts of alpha-olefin oligomers and phenol and lubricant compositions formed using such oils.
Alpha-olefin oligomers (PAOs) derived from C.sub.6 or higher alpha-olefin monomers and their use as functional fluids and synthetic lubricants are well known. Such oligomers are usually hydrogenated to improve their oxidation resistance and are known for their superior properties of long-life, low volatility, low pour points and high viscosity indexes which make them a premier basestock for state-of-the-art lubricants and hydraulic fluids. A problem associated with such basestocks is that polar lubricant additives are generally less soluble in PAOs than in mineral oils. We have found that the PAOs can be made more compatible with polar additives by the presence of PAO-phenol adducts. Alkoxylated derivatives of the adducts are expected to further improve the compatibility properties of the PAOs.